disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Festival of Fantasy Parade
Disney's Festival of Fantasy Parade is performed daily in Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, debuting on March 9, 2014 [1][2] as a part of bringing the stories of New Fantasyland throughout the park. The parade celebrates the festival from Disney's films. The parade takes two floats and themes from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade named Jubilation!, which ran until early 2013, at which point it was replaced by Happiness is Here Parade. Development Disney's Festival of Fantasy Parade presents these stories through a spectacle fleet of fantastical floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Richard Improta, Creative Director Steven Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Disney California Adventure’s World of Color and Hong Kong Disneyland’s Flights of Fantasy Parade, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Disneyland Resort, Tokyo Disney Resort, and Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, designed the costumes. On February 10, 2014, Walt Disney World rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming Festival of Fantasy parade, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Magic Kingdom to unveil costumes inspired by films. Parade Units *Princess Garden **Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq, Gus, Suzy and Pearl **Tiana, Prince Naveen, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf **Belle and Beast **Taron and Elioyn *Tangled **Hook Hand, Big Nose, Vladimir, Attila, Ulf and Shorty **Flynn Rider, Rapunzel, Pascal, Maximus, Cassandra and Pub Thugs *The Little Mermaid **Prince Eric and Melody **Fishers and Sebastian **Ariel and Flounder **Nemo, Marlin, Squirt, Dory, Milo, Oscar and Bea *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan formely) **Peter Pan, Jake, Wendy Darling, Lost Boys, Skully, Izzy, Cubby, John Darling, Michael Darling and Jane **Tinker Bell **Terence, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Clank, Bobble, Vidia, Periwinkle and Zarina *Disney TV Toons **Pucca, Rope Girl, Spinelli, Gretchen, the Ashleys, Pepper Ann, Kim Possible, Rose, Jimmey and Ying **Elena, Isabel, Zuzo and Naomi **Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Pony Head, Tom Lucitor and Kelly **Sofia, Clover, James and Amber **Zowie Polie, Polly Pi, Elsie, Joanna "JoJo" Tickle, Croaky Frogini, Trina Tightrope, Twinkle, Fran, June, Annie, Squeeze, Dusty, Special Agent Dotty, Dottie McStuffins, Lambie, Goldie Locks and Hissy *Pixar (Brave formely) **Lighting McQueen **Mr. Incredible, Frozone and Dash Parr **Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Flik, Slim, Francis, Tuck, Roll, Heimlich, Sully, Mike Wazowski, Remy, Emile, Linguini, Wall-E, Russell, Dug, Anger, Fear, Arlo, Spot, Miguel and Hector **Merida **Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Boo, Celia, Elastigirl, Violeta Parr, Mama Imelda, EVE and Colette **Jessie, Gypsy, Princess Atta and Bo Peep **Sally Carrera and Princess Dot *Kingdom Hearts **Sora, Riku, Axel, Lea, Roxas, Ventus and Terra **Kairi, Aqua, Nanime and Xion *Sleeping Beauty **Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip **Maleficent **Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *Marvel, Star Wars and The Simpsons **Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson, Iron Man, Captain American, Hulk, Thor, Spiderman, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Owen Lars, R2-D2 and C-3PO **Marge Simpson and Lisa Simpson **Leia Organa **Black Window *Mulan **Mushu, Cri-Kee and Li Shang **Fa Mulan **Yao, Ling and Chien Po *Pocahontas **John Smith **Pocahonta **Meeko *Finale **Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, Jiminy Cricket, Alice, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Caterpillar, Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit, The White Queen, Bambi, Thumper, Pinnochio and Timothy Mouse **Mostro, Mickey Mouse, Dumbo, Goofy, Donald Duck, Pegasus, Alligator, Hippos, Elephant, Ostrich, Pluto and Oswald **Quoodles, Toodles, Huey, Dewey, Lewey, April, May, June, Webby, Morty, Melody, Molly, Ferdie, Max Goof, Chip, Dale, Clarice, Gadget, Monterey, Cuckoo-Locka and Zipper **Ortensia **Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck Category:Parades